At present, clothes dryers in a market include a directly-drained clothes dryer, an ordinary air condensation-based clothes dryer, a heat pump clothes dryer and the like. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing directly-drained clothes dryer is mainly composed of a box body 1′, a drum 2′, a front hot air duct 3′, a rear hot air duct 4′, an air chamber 5′, a fan 6′ and a motor arranged in the air chamber 5′, and a heater 7′ arranged in the rear air duct, wherein the front hot air duct 3′ is communicated with a front of the drum 2′ and the air chamber 5′; the rear hot air duct 4′ is communicated with a back of the drum 2′ and the air chamber 5′ to form a circulating passage; and the motor simultaneously drives the fan 6′ for pumping and draining the air and the drum 2′ for shaking out clothes to rotate. A clothes drying method of the directly-drained clothes dryer is as follows: Air enters the heater 7′ from outside through an air inlet hole, is heated to become hot air and enters the drum 2′ through the rear hot air duct 4′ to heat clothes in the drum 2′, so that water in clothes is evaporated to achieve a purpose of drying clothes. Damp air with the water is exhausted to the outside by an exhaust pipe through the front hot air duct 3′ and the air chamber 5′ under drive of the fan 6′. The directly-drained clothes dryer has a disadvantage that an exhaust pipeline needs to be connected to exhaust damp and hot air to the outside, which is inconvenient in installation and impossible for saving energy.
As shown in FIG. 2, an existing condensation-based clothes dryer is improved on the basis of the structure of the above directly-drained clothes dryer. A condenser 8′ is mainly added in the air chamber 5′; the condenser 8′ has a condensation air duct and a cooling air duct; the condensation air duct is connected with the front hot air duct 3′ and the air chamber 5′; one end of the cooling air duct is connected with the exhaust fan 9′ through a rear cold air duct; an inlet of the exhaust fan 9′ is communicated with an air inlet arranged in the box body 1′; the other end of the cooling air duct is communicated with an air outlet in the box body 1′; and a condensate water collecting box 10′ is arranged at an outlet of the condensation air duct. Since the damp and hot air including massive vapor from the drum 2′ enters the condenser 8′ through the front hot air duct 3′, moisture in the hot air is condensed into water; meanwhile, heat is transferred to the condenser 8′; and condensate water flows into the condensate water collecting box 10′. The condenser 8′ with a rising temperature is cooled by the air inlet in the box body 1′ through cold air that enters the cooling air duct of the condenser 8′ through the rear cooling air duct and the exhaust fan 9′, to take away heat stored in the condenser 8′, so that the condenser 8′ keeps low operation temperature. The moisture in the damp and hot air is condensed so that the damp and hot air becomes dry and hot air; and the rear hot air duct 4′ and the heater 7′ heat and dry clothes that enter the drum 2′ to recycle. Cooling air is exhausted through the air outlet. Although the condensation-based clothes dryer does not need to connect the exhaust pipeline, the damp and hot air can be condensed, thereby realizing convenient installation and effectively reducing heat energy loss. However, selling price is high, drying duration is long and drying speed is low.
Based on above description, a new condensation-based clothes dryer is urgently needed, so as to solve problems of connection with the exhaust pipeline, inconvenient installation and impossibility of energy saving in the existing directly-drained clothes dryer, and low drying speed in the existing condensation-based clothes dryer and the like.